


Art for: The Small of Bucky's Back

by kittyandmulder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder
Summary: Steve is fascinated by Buckys back.Inspired by Voodoosgirls Story: The Small of Bucky's Back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Small of Bucky's Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931544) by [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/pseuds/Voodoosgirl). 



> We're so glad Voodoosgirl asked us to draw a little something for one of her stories.  
> So here's the one we've choosen. It's completly from imagination (except for Buckys arm, of course XD). We've got a lot of fun doing it.  
> The story is so inspiring that it was easy to imagine those two beeing intimate with each other. Its very poetic and sensitiv and surely different from anything you've read! So go on, check it out!

__

 

_The small of Bucky’s back, soft inward curving, faint scars whispering stories of hard wounds not privy to the serum, existence begging Steve’s attention._


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Metal hand sharp catching his head, tugging mouths together, growled kiss hungered and ragged. Bucky’s open-mouthed taking forceful and desperate, metal fingers deep pressured, strength hinting at pain. Mouth covering mouth, tongue gathering his taste, sweeping drives deeper, taking his wetness. Steve closing his eyes, desperate welcoming each second of Bucky’s owning, the hunger stealing his breath, glimmer of fear teasing mind edges._


End file.
